Just Who Do You Think You Are?
by ChielRobhinne Bezarius
Summary: The ever-composed Ciel Phantomhive just made a huge mistake. You know sometimes, crying actually helps.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Oh god, why did you even ask me this? I wanted to own Black Butler so badly! But, I can't and I love Yana Toboso so much that I wouldn't dare take it away from her._

**A/N: **_There's no pairing here really. But, Oh well, you can think it like—SebaCiel or something. No, it's not shonen-ai. But it actually depends on how you look at it. I'm not actually sure of its genre, plainly because I don't know what to choose! It's just full of tons and tons of Fluffiness. Read and feeeeel it! :D_

* * *

"Young Master, wait…" Sebastian was currently tailing behind his master who had been walking hurriedly ever since they left the underground place of Lau's. He couldn't decipher what had made his master's patience snapped off that easily since Lau and he chose to talk in private about the issue regarding the opium's illegal leakage.

Ciel looked back at his butler with a frown on his face. "You're damn slow, Sebastian! And don't you dare ask your master to wait for you!" he scolded.

Ah, it must have been Lau's apparent stupidity. It was probably his habit of approving about something, which was in reality he had no idea what the people he was speaking to was talking about. "Forgive me, but might I just ask, what exactly did you and master Lau talk about?" He knew it though, but he just wanted to piss his master more. Seeing him frowning like that was much cuter.

"That stupid-good-for-nothing Chinese! If I just knew that he doesn't know what I was talking about, I shouldn't have come here! I wasted my time to a worthless conversation! I am busy enough to fool around with Asians!"

Yes, he thought so.

"…And he was forcing me to play with those Chinese Ladies! If he just knew how it sounded… he's obviously trying to make them molest me or something! I'm just thirteen years old and obviously haven't gone to puberty yet!"

There goes his adorable master—fuming and muttering about his unfortunate meeting with the English Branch Manager of the Shanghai Trading Company Kunlun. Sebastian finally caught up to him and managed to open the door of the carriage before Ciel could step on the line separating them and the overly-high-decorated wagon. When they arrived back at the manor, Ciel ordered him to prepare dinner immediately for the reason that he wanted to retire early that night. The ever-loyal Sebastian followed him and did what he was instructed to.

Everything was in order the following morning except for the fact that Ciel had been in a worse mood that day. More works and nonsense files had piled up on his desk along with the requests he had been receiving since yesterday from various people all around England, plus the thing that Elizabeth dropped by at the mansion only to cause more headaches for him; but good enough, she was summoned by her mother later that afternoon. Although, that wasn't the end of it since his worthless, careless, servants were causing ruckus and damage all around the whole Phantomhive estate—in and out. Ciel was more likely to surpass the Scotland Yard for dealing with all the troubles and works surrounding him and the underground society.

He was entirely pissed off that he even poured all of his anger and complains to his butler. In a swift, unrecognizable time of the day, Ciel had ended up telling him, "Don't you dare show yourself to me or else I will eat you alive! I don't want to hear your voice nor see you looking at me! Do you understand?!" Poor Sebastian for receiving a punishment for something he didn't even do; but an order is an order—had to at least obey.

But, from the looks of things, that one who could be considered poor was Ciel.

"_Just who do you think you are for leaving me and making me do all __these things__ alone?!_" Ciel screamed in his thought. He couldn't believe that Sebastian would actually follow that order. He knew that his master was just in a bad mood, so why would he even take that literally? Ciel was complaining but he couldn't blame anyone. It was his fault to begin with and now Sebastian was actually avoiding him—worst ignoring him. The person who was attending to his needs now was Tanaka. It was alright actually, but he couldn't take it whenever he mistakenly called the old man _Sebastian_ every time he would ask for something. It must have been a habit already.

It was a nuisance, yes. First, it had been three days since that mistake, so why was Sebastian still not talking to him? Second, his problems with the underground tasks he received were piling up. It's not like he couldn't deal about it without Sebastian, it's just he needed someone to confront it with and that best person was his butler. Third, he couldn't brush off the thought that he was being left out—more exactly (although it didn't really sounded like him) he was feeling alone. And the fourth thing was his emotions were mixing up already.

Ciel woke up the following day with the sound of teacups being readied for morning tea. He slowly opened his left eye and muttered under his breath the name of his butler, but was utterly disappointed when he saw Tanaka doing the task. The old man bowed at him and offered him the tea that he refused to take.

"Thank you for preparing this tea for me, Grandpa." Ciel had the habit of calling Tanaka grandfather before, and he didn't know what had gotten unto him why he addressed him on that alias again. "But, I think I will drink it later."

Tanaka smiled at his little master and put the teacup back on the tray. "Would you like me to call for Sebastian, Young Master Ciel?"

"E-Eh?" Ciel was surprised with the question. "I-It's not like he'll come here, anyway."

"Why wouldn't he? If the master orders, the servant had no right to decline."

Tanaka was right, but he did order him not to show himself to him. Ciel sighed. There was nothing wrong about trying, he thought. "T-Thanks, Grandpa." The old man bowed his head again and then left the room.

Ciel could feel his trembling hands as the image of his butler looking lowly at him flashed through his mind. He didn't know what Sebastian's reaction would be once he arrived. He knew that idea was a bad one. He shouldn't have approved of it. Ciel's heartbeat rose when he heard a knock on the door. His nightmare had come.

"Young master, you called for me?" He heard Sebastian calling.

Ciel couldn't utter a single word at first. He didn't know whether to answer his call or not. "C-Come in," though he ended up saying those two words.

Sebastian entered the room and stood at the center. He looked at his fragile master and the latter avoided his look in return. Ciel was tugging childishly on his blanket when Sebastian spoke again. "Young master, what is it that you wanted me for? Do you need help with something?"

Ciel gulped. His head was spinning from shock and embarrassment. "I…I… I just…" Damn his mouth. No words came out from his cold lips. He slowly looked up at his butler and noticed the twitch from his eyebrows. He obviously didn't look please. Ciel couldn't aggravate the thought. It was clear that Sebastian doesn't like the fact to be toyed with orders which doesn't make sense, and Ciel didn't make any sense at all.

Ciel's lips started to form a pout. Seconds later, it was starting to quiver and his cheeks were turning into a shade of pinkish color. Sebastian's cold demeanor turned into an anxious one when he noticed that his master was already trembling and shaking like a kid who was just suffering from a hiccup. Moreover, Ciel was already crying. He was biting his lips and obviously trying to prevent himself from weeping over nothing. His butler walked towards him and scooped him gently up to his arms. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and placed his crying master on his lap. "What's wrong, young master? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Ciel wanted to strangle him but couldn't do so because of his current condition. It was plain enough that the reason for that was him alone. "Y-You…idiot…"

A small smirk escaped from Sebastian's lips. He knew now why. "Are you sorry now?" He wanted to tease him more, if it wasn't for the guilt he was feeling inside.

Ciel knew that his pride wouldn't allow it to happen, but from the order of things, he really needed to. "I-I'm… I'm sorry."

Sebastian didn't anticipate that his attempt to make him repent would work. And on top of that, his _master_ just _said sorry_. How rare… "There, there… don't cry now. I forgive you," he said as he wiped the remaining tears from his master's eyes.

Ciel immediately painted a smile on his face. It just wore off when he heard Sebastian said, "Though, you said you'll gonna eat me alive if I show myself to you."

"I-I didn't mean it!"

"It's not like you can do it anyway." Sebastian smirked when he saw the blush from Ciel's cheeks. "So, do you want to say anything else?"

Ciel pouted and rested his forehead on Sebastian's chest. "D-Don't ignore me ever again…"

Sebastian smiled and embraced him. "Yes, my lord."

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? I don't know if it turned out to be just like the others. The only difference, I think, is it's not good compared to your works. Please, let me know anything so that I'll know if I did a good job or not. :)


End file.
